Failing in life
by Lauren1
Summary: As we all know Kag's grades aren't good. At all. Kagome's mom decides to take action, but it will definately make things worse. Will Inu be able to help? Will Inu kill Hojo for romancing Kagome? suk at sum's sorry. Hojo luverz Bware.


A.N.- Hello everybody. Lauren here. This is my first story to post on and I hope you enjoy it. This may turn into somewhat of a dark fic. It may contain recurring thoughts of suicide, running away, serious grounding, the possibility of future drug abuse, and overdosing on Tylenol PM.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and co. If I did, they would all be my sex slaves.**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking**

**Failing in Life.—Intro-school house blues**

The sun poured in the classroom windows and the students were all busy with their geometry assignment. That is all but one…

Kagome Higurashi sat in the middle of the class room biting her bottom lip and concentrating on the assignment. '**Oh no**,' she leaned forward on her desk and studied the problem harder. **'I have no idea how to do this!' **

A dark cloud of gloom hovered over her slumped shoulders as she continued to desperately try to understand the equations.

"**PSSST! Are you alright Kagome?"** whisperedEri from the next row. Kagome sadly looked at her friend. **"I don't know how to do this.** **What am I gonna do!" **She whispered intensely to her friend.

"**Is there a problem Mrs. Higurashi?" **The startled girls jolted back to their original sitting positions and frightfully looked to the front of their class where their peeved teacher stood with a stack of papers in his hand.

The others students stared at the two who were pink cheeked from being called out in front of the class. The teacher set the papers on his podium in the center of the room and started to speak while adjusting his huge glasses on his nose.

"**If you've finished your work I will be passing out your report cards before the end of class. If you are failing make up exams will be held on next Tuesday."**

At the mention of report cards Kagome slumped in her chair. Her friends noticed immediately and talked amongst themselves.

**"Poor Kagome, with all of her illnesses lately she hasn't been able to come to school enough to learn her material." **Eri said in a serious voice. **"If she misses any more school her g.p.a. is history!" **Ayumi whispered dramatically. Yuka looked over at Kagome and sighed",** boy do I wish we could help." **

The three friends watched Kagome expression as she was handed her report card. They watched as her expression turned from nervous and scared to miserable and hopeless.

Five minutes later the school bell rang releasing everyone into the halls. The three prying girls followed Kagome outside into the school yard. Kagome was dragging her feet slightly and had her eyes downcast to the ground.

Eri saw Hojo approaching Kagome on his bicycle and grabbed the other girls by their shirt collars and dragged them behind a bush as they spied on the couple. Hojo greeted Kagome with his usual 1000 watt smile and said hello to her in a sweet and happy tone. Kagome didn't even bother with her usual fake smile.

**"Hi Hojo. I'm busy this weekend. Maybe some other time, alright?" **Kagome continued walking as if Hojo had never even spoken to her. He blinked a few times in disbelief at the blunt rejection she had never shown him before. He just stood there looking lost and completely dumbfounded.

**"DID YOU SEE THAT?" **Eri shrieked. **"Not even HOJO could cheer her up. He probably thinks she doesn't like him anymore!" **The girls piled out of the bushes and swarmed Hojo who hadn't moved an inch.

**"Hojo! It's not what you think!" "It's not YOU, its Kagome's grades! That's why she's bummed out!" "Yeah! Her report card was awful! Please don't let this ruin you relationship!" **

Hojo looked from one girl to the other as they went on a rant about her grades and that she really liked him. When they were done his look of rejection and bewilderment turned into a look of sorrow and pity for his favorite girl.

They all stood silently and watched their friend walk out of the school yard with a thunder cloud of gloom looming over her head. She turned the corner and vanished from view.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next ones longer. Please review. The more I get the faster i type.

Ja ne ;p


End file.
